Disenchanted
by Heroe
Summary: An expected proposal, an unexpected response. COMPLETE.


**Summary**: An expected proposal, an unexpected response.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**DISENCHANTED**

"...and they lived happily ever after."

Haruno Sakura closed the storybook she had been reading aloud and shifted her attention to the five-year old that was peacefully slumbering on a nearby hospital bed. A bittersweet smile curved the medical nin's lips as she watched her minor patient clutch at a stuffed animal in repose. Setting the book aside, Sakura rose from her chair and moved to tuck the child in more securely; however, her actions were interrupted by a throat being discretely cleared from the room's entrance.

Pivoting toward the doorway, Sakura arched a speculative brow upon catching sight of Uchiha Sasuke. He tended to avoid medical facilities if at all possible, so his presence was a strong indicator that something was amiss.

Sakura brought an index finger to her mouth and made a low shushing sound, not wanting the sleeping occupant to be awakened. It was probably an unnecessary gesture since Sasuke was normally on the quiet side anyway, but the pink-haired female did not want to take the risk. She then followed through with her earlier intent, turning back to the child and easing a woolen blanket upwards until it nestled against the chin.

Exiting the room, Sakura gave her surprise visitor a look of concern. "Is everything okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," was the noncommittal reply.

Sakura was startled when he placed his hand at the base of her spine and urged her down the hospital corridor. She soon realized that they were making the familiar trek to her private office.

Even after they had reached their destination and were alone, Sasuke failed to speak. His lack of response caused her anxiety to build.

"Sasuke-kun, you're really starting to worry me. _What's wrong_?"

A grimace of distaste crossed his handsome visage. The Uchiha heir then demonstrated a rare gracelessness as he searchingly fumbled inside the various pockets of his jounin vest. Finally pinpointing the appropriate compartment, he withdrew its content. Sakura blinked when a ring was unceremoniously thrust in her direction.

"I need a wife."

As far as proposals went, it was rather poor in execution. There were absolutely no romantic undertones – no flowers, no bended knee and no words of endearment, merely a statement instead of a request. In fact, Sasuke appeared positively ill throughout the entire proposition. Sakura could not help but be somewhat amused at her suitor's expense, concluding that it was a good thing he chose a hospital for his proposal site... just in case.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm flattered," she hesitantly began.

Mind you, this was not an unexpected occurrence. At the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke had two goals that remained - become the Hokage and restore his clan. Sakura knew that he considered her the perfect tool for both his political aspirations and restoration efforts. As the current Hokage's apprentice she was influential in her own right, not to mention she had a uterus.

She pressed on with gentle humor. "I'm flattered, but ramen after training does not a courtship make."

Sasuke was not one to be easily dissuaded. "So you require courtship first?"

Peering at her frowning companion, Sakura could see that he was mentally calculating how long a proper courtship would setback his original plan. He _always_ had a plan.

"No, Sasuke-kun," she firmly stated, feeling it was best to be direct. "Courtship isn't necessary because I'm not going to marry you. Not now, not ever."

Sasuke's frown deepened into an angry scowl, and his next question corroborated her hypothesis as to why he had proposed in the first place. "Does this mean you're supporting Naruto's bid for Hokage?"

"Who I do or do not marry has no bearing on my political affiliation," Sakura rebuked. "And in the interest of your own happiness, politics shouldn't be the predominant factor in regards to the person you decide to wed either."

"Save the lecture," Sasuke flared. "If you aren't going to be my wife, I'm not obligated to suffer through your unsolicited opinions."

He then summarily dismissed Sakura by turning on his heel and leaving the room. The door shut with the soft click of finality, and Sasuke escaped from the building without the hospital staff and its patrons having any idea of the unpleasant confrontation that had transpired. The abandoned kunoichi recognized that he needed to have the last word to salvage the remnants of his tattered pride, so she accepted his incivility without recrimination. Yet, all the while, her chest felt like it had been pierced a thousand times over by Akasuna no Sasori's poisoned blade.

Sakura's hand subconsciously rubbed at her scarred abdomen, a souvenir of Team Kakashi's mission to rescue Sabaku no Gaara from Akatsuki, as she reflected on her recently departed teammate. Goals were what drove him, what gave him the strength to carry on. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his goals never seemed to provide fulfillment. The goal to kill a certain man cost him a brother that actually loved him; the goal to crush Konoha by forming an unholy alliance with Uchiha Madara cost him the trust of his village; and, whether he wanted to admit it or not, the goal of Hokage would not come to fruition because by unspoken agreement Uzumaki Naruto had already secured the seat through hard work and perseverance.

Sasuke's goal, the restoration of the Uchiha clan, was his only chance at genuine happiness. She understood this with a deep-seated certainty. Once upon a time, Sakura well and truly believed that she would be the key to seeing this objective attained. That was a dream of yesterday. The harsh reality was that a barren wife did not fit into this fanciful scenario. So, no matter how much she wanted to stay by his side she could not.

At the tender age of fifteen Sakura dueled a monster for the sake of finding and saving her beloved Sasuke-kun. As a result, the possibility of her happily ever after was forever lost.

**THE END**


End file.
